


Morgan's Handiwork

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [3]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory
Genre: Blindfolds, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Light Bondage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: Morgan is more into magic than embroidery and such skills, but she does see some decent uses for cloth still, like a blindfold for her lover Accolon





	Morgan's Handiwork

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am very behind with putting these up, hope you don't mind the delay!!
> 
> I chose sensory deprivation for day 3, and picked Morgan and Accolon. Accolon is one of Morgan's partners in Le Morte Darthur and I spent way too long on an essay analyzing the fight between him and Arthur, so please accept my apologizes for such an obscure character as one of the MCs for this fic.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, hope you enjoy it!!

Morgan glanced down, surveying her handiwork. The nuns who had taught her magic had also taught her other things which she studied less now. Theology and history were always interesting, and herbology was still a big part of her life. But things like cooking and cleaning she now used magic for, and embroidery and needlework were things she was glad to leave behind. 

Except, looking down at Accolon right now with the delicate silk cloth across his eyes, his hands behind his back and bound with the same blue fabric, she could see the appeal in such skills. Making art out of something tangible like cloth that was later usable and could be enjoyed by people did have a certain charm. She hadn’t made the cloth she used herself, but then again, neither she nor Accolon were crafters. They loved one another, and were bound together by that, and by their mutual plotting, and enjoyed their lives together. 

He did make a pretty picture, all spread out on the bed like this. It was even sweeter since he had come to her asking for it, having enjoyed the first time they tried so much. The blue cloth made him look blonder, more like one of those prophesied Grail Knights than her very own traitor knight. His brown eyes were covered, but she could still see his broad smile and strong chin. He had a short beard, well kept, though his hair was a bit more out of place than normal. She could see his wide chest as it rose and fell, the defined muscles across it and his shoulders clearly visible. They had been at this for a while now, both fully undressed. There were a few marks across Accolon’s bronzed skin, Morgan having made certain to leave marks from her kisses only where it wouldn’t show from his clothes the next day. Oh hell, how Morgan loved him. She leaned over him, placing a kiss on his lips.

Accolon strained upward, trying to kiss her back, but she pulled away. 

“Be patient, Accolon,” she said, smiling a little as she tweaked one of his nipples.

Accolon shifted under her, still smiling and flushed, as he said, “I’ve been patient for a good while already. So have you. Won’t you let me touch you?”

She pressed him further back to the bed, reaching with one hand behind her to stroke his cock. She felt his whole body jolt, and he bit back a moan. “Oh, but I like touching you so very much,” Morgan said. She chuckled a little, her breasts pressing and partly flattening against his chest. His breath was becoming uneven, and she knew the last thing to go every time was his pretty, bantering speech.

“If you’re offering, I won’t complain,” Accolon said, lifting his hips a little with a stroke of her hand, shifting her whole body as she lay partly atop him.

“Just like that,” Morgan said, reaching down with her free hand between her own legs. She kept teasing him for a bit longer, switching from soft touches to ones that were almost rough, not letting him fall into a pattern. She had him groaning low in the back off his throat before too long.

“Ah, Morgan, my sweet, you mean to kill me,” Accolon said, his voice even lower than normal.

“Only a little death, and a sweet one,” she said, kissing him again before letting go of his cock. She helped him sit up, and positioned herself over his lap. When he realized what she was doing, his arms jerked again, trying to wrap around her and hold her closer. Morgan paid that no heed, since he didn’t use their word, and braced her hands on his shoulders, lowering herself onto his cock. 

They both let out breathy sounds as she did. He was always thicker than she remembered, even after having prepped herself a little earlier. Morgan kissed him and he tried to kiss her back, sometimes missing and getting her on the jaw, the ear, the eyebrow. 

She wasn’t holding his hips back now, and let Accolon set the pace. He seemed more than glad to, still sloppily pressing kisses to her face as he did. Morgan held on with one hand, shutting her eyes and matching his pace, reaching between her own legs with the other to help herself along. 

“Morgan, sweet, are you close?” Accolon managed to gasp out.

“I should be asking you,” Morgan breathed out, chuckling once as she did. 

He grinned, but she could see that he was close. She was, also. She had been thoroughly enjoying all of this very much.

She tightened her grip on his shoulder, letting her short nails dig in. “Yes, Accolon, I’m nearly…” 

She cried out first, sending him over the edge right after her. She held onto him for the moments when they both stopped shaking, then she tugged the blindfold off, kissing below each eye, then unbound his wrists, kissing them as well.

They lay together afterwards, having blown the candles out and cleaned up a little. They had their arms wrapped around one another. Their breathing was beginning to even out to sleep.

“Did you like that?” Morgan said, kissing his forehead again.

“I did. You’re too good to me,” Accolon said. He kissed her back. “Did you like it?”

She grinned, even though he wouldn’t see it in the dark. “I did.”

“I would certainly like to keep using the blindfold,” Accolon said, already starting to sound half asleep. “If you have more ideas, I’d like to hear them.”

“I’ll tell you in the morning,” she said, shutting her eyes. “You also need to tell me what you want to try.”

“Oh, I shall,” Accolon said. She thought he was asleep after that, but he said, “Goodnight, my sweet.”

“Goodnight, Accolon.” Morgan kissed him once more.


End file.
